


Burning Up

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angels, Fallen Castiel, Hell, M/M, Pride, Torment, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has fallen from grace, and reawakens in Hell. Gleeful about the fall of his brother, Lucifer taunts Castiel, but there seems to be an underlying motive for Lucifer to do so...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up

Heat, and pain. Those were the first impressions crushing in on Castiel when he woke from the mind-shattering experience of the fall. He only slowly flickered back into conscience, his body aching all over. It wasn't comparable to anything he had felt before. Castiel had never experienced such an excruciating sensation, such a thorough torment which seemed to have gripped not only his body, but also his soul. His soul, which had been crushed, his grace ripped from him and lost somewhere in the skies above the surface world. It had come down somewhere else, of that he was sure...

But that couldn't save him now. He felt the heat rising beneath him, at the same time with the cold spreading inside of him. Castiel let his head fall back, eyes closed in defeat. He knew where he was, he didn't even need to look around. The long chains holding him suspended, the winds howling around him, iron hooks digging into his body and making him feel like he was burning up. This was his punishment for disobedience. This was the punishment for thinking freely, unbound by the rules of Heaven?

Castiel stared into the blazing flames around him. They seemed too close for comfort, and yet far away, never really touching him, but still managing to make him feel like he was slowly, surely, disintegrating. He never had thought that it would be this horrible in Hell. He had heard what the humans who had been lucky enough to return from this place had told. They never remembered much, but when the memory returned in flashes, a glimpse on their damaged souls was revealed.

So this was how he would spend eternity?

"Castiel, it's so wonderful to see you here." A strange presence wrapped around him, and Castiel flinched when hands grabbed his sore body, to stroke along the quivering muscles, which all were straining beneath the onslaught of pain from the fiery hot hooks embedded into his flesh. "It's quite surprising, though. I wouldn't have thought you'd end up here. But with the bad influence you were having from those two humans, it's actually not all that surprising any longer..."

Castiel calmed himself, though he felt the strange burning of anger rising within him. It was new, overwhelming, and it scared him. Fear—that was the first emotion ever having crushed in on him. And now this burning anger... It was almost too much for him to bear. He wanted to be free, not caught up in Hell, and most importantly, not that close to what once was considered the most radiant of them all.

Lucifer chuckled into his ear, gently kissing the shell and nuzzling his nose against it. "You know, it's strange. I always thought I'd never have you, and that made you so especially endearing to me. It made you desirable. This distance between us, it seemed like nothing would ever be able to cross it. And now look at this. You're right here, right in my arms, and you belong to me now. The taint of the fall doesn't look that bad on you."

Castiel remained unmoving, attempting to still his mind, and not give Lucifer the satisfaction of caving in to desperation. It was giving him a hard time to not just scream in anguish, especially when Lucifer began stroking along his tormented body once more. Castiel quivered, chains rattling from how his body strained. It amused Lucifer, that much was evident from the soft chuckle flowing from the Morningstar's lips. He didn't want to be the Fallen One's toy, nor did he want to be one of those serving Lucifer for all of eternity.

"Isn't it enough that you have a grip on Death already?" Castiel's voice was unsteady, much more so than he would have liked it to be. "You are just like a child, Lucifer. You take away anything from the others you desire, and as soon as you hold it, it loses its shine to you. You just take, but never give. That's despicable."

"Says the angel who was banished from his flock on reasons of being ... selfish." Lucifer's voice was even thicker with glee now. "You aren't one to judge me, Castiel. In fact, you couldn't be further off the position to judge me in any way. You fell, too. You rebelled against the order established above, and that is why you had to pay for it. Such a pity, isn't it? You fell all alone. I had the … incredible luck to take some of our kin with me. But you were alone when you fell. It must have been a bad thing, right?"

Castiel didn't reply to that. He didn't want to give Lucifer the satisfaction of seeing the pain he had gone through. He tried to squirm away from Lucifer just a little, but it was pointless. The hooks and chains held him in place, not a twitch possible for him. He wanted to get out of this, wake up from the nightmare he had fallen into, and yet he knew that it was pointless. Castiel knew that it was bitter reality that he had fallen into Hell, into the burning furnace which was so feared by both mortals and immortal creatures. Pain would never end here, except if Paradise could be established.

"Are you still holding on to that one hope?" Lucifer sounded questioning, his breath falling into Castiel's sore neck, on the raw skin bleeding from the impacts of chains and other tormenting devices. "There is no hope for humanity, for the angels, for anything. The demons and the fallen ones will rule this world, and every realm surrounding it. Not even the reapers will be safe from me once I subdued Death completely. It will be a feast for us, Castiel. You can join while you still are able to think past the pain."

So it would become worse. Castiel hadn't expected anything else to come from Lucifer, or from the surroundings he was in. But he refused to hope that there would be a day that Paradise would come, and everything would be forgiven, forgotten in the ever-lasting bliss spreading all across the world. Clinging to this hope had preserved his sanity up to now. He still had to hold on to it, if he wanted to survive this unscathed.

Lucifer chuckled, apparently amused about his reactions, or rather the lack thereof. Yes, he was a toy for the fallen angel right now. He was a ball in the paws of a cat, a cunning cat which would catch him no matter where he would go now. Castiel's fall had inevitably tied him to Lucifer, and he knew that. It was making him sick, sick of the imagination that he would have to submit to the original fallen angel, to the one who started this whole misery in the first place.

"My my, Castiel, I'm astonished. You can still remain so unmoving? You're surely a very, very firm believer in the cause. But it won't help you here, remember? You are no longer welcomed in the realms of the angels, and you are to remain behind when Paradise comes. Do you really think a traitor as you will be welcomed there ever again?"

"God's mercy is so much bigger than you could ever know." Castiel's voice sounded hollow and powerless in his own ears. "He will see that I never had the intention of doing anything wrong."

"Such a good, good boy to the lord and savior." Lucifer snickered, shaking his head and coming around to the front. He sneered gleefully, making Castiel shudder in disgust. "Don't lie to me. Uriel himself told me that he was sick of waiting for his time. He was sick of biding for a sign from your lord and master, you understand that? Just imagine that—Uriel no longer truly believed in the lord, and he rather turned towards me. Me, the Morningstar, despite knowing how _jealous_ God can be. Are you sure that he even is there any longer?"

"Y-Yes..." Castiel shuddered, the hooks digging deeper into his body. It was incredible how the chains of Hell could tie him into a physical form, forcing him to feel pain like that. "I know he is there. The lord might not be visible at all the times, but he is definitely there."

"What a pretty lie you tell yourself there." Lucifer sighed, stroking along what little had remained of Castiel's wings amidst the torment he had gone through. "You tell yourself that you will be saved, no matter how much you will do wrong. Why would you think about it like that? Why would you honestly believe that everything can just be forgiven like that? If it was like that, why did God punish us over and over again? Why did he kill off his own creation, why did he make sure that the humans fear him, cower before him, before he ever showed his benevolent face? It is just a too pretty lie for me to believe it."

Castiel hung his head, gritting his teeth. He didn't want to hear any of this any longer, but there was no way of blocking out Lucifer's voice. It stabbed into him like daggers, the gleeful tone burning in his wounds worse than salt. Lucifer tugged at some of the chains, then grabbed Castiel's chin and forced him to look straight at the other fallen angel. He couldn't just close his eyes, as it would have signaled weakness. So he had to gaze back at Lucifer.

"Why don't you start to enjoy your new place, Castiel? You could be my second in command. You have proven to have such prowess, such a power slumbering inside of you, it would be an easy thing to just work together for our both benefit. I would make you my right hand. You have proven your value long ago, I even asked myself why you still were such a low-ranking angel."

"Stop it." Castiel didn't want to hear about it, but it tickled at his pride. The pride which had made him fall in the first place, and which now was about the only thing which was keeping him going any longer. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Look, Castiel, I could get you out of here. After all, who would defy me?" Lucifer chuckled, then softly pried one of the hooks out of Castiel's flesh, pulling the bloodied steel from his tormented body. "See? I will relieve you of this torment. You have been here for quite some time..." Lucifer kissed the bleeding spot just above Castiel's shoulder, a smirk curling his lips in a wicked manner as he lapped at the blood beading from the wound. "You taste sublime, Castiel. An angel just having fallen from grace, it's the best taste there could ever be. Innocence and corruption blending so perfectly..."

Castiel sighed when the hook parted with his body, the burn briefly peaking, before it numbed significantly. The rest of his body was still in a lot of pain, but there was no need to let Lucifer see that. Though, with how Lucifer chuckled, he had already noticed. Castiel began to understand that he was completely exposed to the fallen angel, in any way possible.

"Let me tell you something, Castiel. You will belong to me, regardless of your decision in this. I will make you submit to me in every way possible. I will keep my promise of making you an important man down here, don't you worry—but I won't have you going around and defying me any longer. You will submit to a new order, my dear angel. Castiel, you will be right beneath me, in every possible sense..."

One by one, Lucifer plucked the hooks out of Castiel's flesh, until nothing was left any longer. And Castiel once more began to fall, numbing pain still pulsing in his body, but finally not as intense any longer. A pair of slender arms caught him, and he rested against Lucifer's chest, the huge dark wings closing around him. 

"Burn up with me, Castiel..." Lucifer whispered while they fell towards the flames beneath. "Burn up with me... and be reborn from the ashes..."

 


End file.
